


Never have sex in the libary

by Gigi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinky sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony and Ripper enjoy some down time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have sex in the libary

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v82/Jehara/?action=view&current=codes_Giles.jpg)
> 
> Voting: June 1, 2012 - June 30, 2012   
> **Vote!** http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/vote.html

The ropes were in place and rubbing away at his sensitive skin, holding him tight to the chair. His head swam with the power that was gathering in the room, but he was not afraid. No, there was no reason to be. Because his lover was on the other side of the black cloth that covered his sight.

“Ripper?” The wolf asked as his lips pressed to the man's ear, “Do you know what I have planned for you tonight?” Rupert could feel his lover's hand slowly moving down his chest to play with his nipples, hard little pinches that made him moan.

“No,” he whispered his voice already hoarse from desire. “Master,” he added hastily, “whatever Master desires, I am here for his desires ...” The wolf laughed in his ear, sending even more blood to Ripper's cock. He was reward with another twist of his nipple.

“Good boy, Rupert, very good boy.” The feeling of a cloth being dragged down his chest made him gasp. The feeling of it tighten as came in contract with his skin bring up the memories. He knew this cloth, he could remember it if weren't for Moony and the bites upon his shoulder. “Do you recall this little toy? Hmm, do you remember how it felt when you were tried up with it? How it felt tight around your neck?"

Giles stiffened -- he did recall that cloth. A demon had used it both on himself and Dawn to keep them tied up before the Slayer could save them. The cloth had been tightened around his neck to the point where he couldn't talk. Breathing had been so very hard, almost painfully so. Remus was the only person who understood what that did to him; however, at the time he had been too worried about Dawn to enjoy the feeling of the cloth.

“I stole a bit, just enough for what I have planned tonight.” The wolf laughed again and the Watcher whimpered. “But where should I put it? Back around your neck?” As if to prove a point he felt Moony's teeth again in the soft skin. “No, I don't think so. There is some place far more interesting to put this little delight. Can you guess where?”

Wicked ideas filled his head as he pictured that cloth around his sex. “My cock, sir?” he asked, his voice hoarse with arousal. Moony was proving yet again why Rupert enjoyed giving himself away to the man. He could think of so many wicked things. Things only Ripper could enjoy.

His Master ran a finger over the tip of his hard sex as if to tell him he was indeed correct. “Good boy, you do know how wicked my mind is.” The warmth that was behind him soon was gone, and there was movement in front of him. Was Remus on his knees? Was he looking up into his slave's face, watching the desire that played across it? What was Moony doing?

The feeling of the cloth being placed around the base of his cock, then contracting told him just what the wolf was doing. With a light tap on the cloth it loosened -- another rapid tap and the cloth tightened again. Rupert moaned, his eyes closed behind the blindfold all the more tighter.

“Could I make you come like this Ripper? Could I make my baby scream like this?” Remus' wet tongue bathed the tip of his cock, his hot breath giving it a second wash as his fingers busily tapped over and over upon the cloth.

“Yes, please.” Giles moaned, his nose flaring as he pulled air into his lungs. He was fighting for control. He didn't want to lose himself to the steady tapping of Moony's fingers before he was allowed to perhaps feel another kind of steady tapping that dealt with the hard sex that was between the other's legs and his own ass.

“Is that is as good as you can do? Are you scared they are going to hear you? That your little Slayer is going to come in here running to save you? She can't save you from me.” How wicked the werewolf's voice was. How cool and smooth; it was enough to drag out another moan and for his hips to buck. “Oh, you like that idea, do you?”

“No, Master, please.” He was so fucking hard it hurt. It was like all of his blood was in his cock and his brain was left dry. Surely a man as smart as he could think of more words then the ones that he could barely say now.

“You still haven't told me what you want, Ripper. How can I know what to give you unless you tell me?” The matter-of-fact tone of the wolf's words made his brain hurt. Did his not lover understand that he couldn’t speak? Bloody hell, he could barely remember his own name. Remus' tongue lapped at the pre-cum that gathered around the tip of his penis. He sighed, his nails biting the arms of the chair.

“Suck me.” Two little words that was all he could pull from his tongue. His Master didn't seem to think there was a problem with what he said -- Remus was soon inhaling his cock. Rupert leaned his head back, allowing himself to sail the seas of pleasure as the cloth keep its tight hold upon him so he would not have to fear floating away.

It didn't take long for him to get lost in the space of pure pleasure, it didn't take him long to be nothing but moans and groans. When Moony finely removed the cloth from Giles' hurting cock, Rupert was lost far away in pleasure and came without Moony telling him to. Which left Remus with 3 things: a mouth full of cum, a passed-out Watcher, and a stunned Slayer.

“Fuck...”  
```


End file.
